The Perfect Ingredients
by Kristen3
Summary: An alternate ending/continuation of "First Date." When Niles' "date" with Phyllis doesn't work out, he ends up having a more romantic evening than he'd planned to. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I did "borrow" a bit of dialog from the actual show here, just to get my story going. Obviously, I don't own that! ;)

Daphne couldn't believe it. Dr. Crane's date was over almost before it had begun. "This is all my fault. It's as clear as day now. You're just not ready for a relationship, and there I was, pushing you into it."

Niles smiled reassuringly at her. "You didn't push me into anything. You were trying to be a good friend, and that's something I can always count on from you."

A warm feeling went through Daphne. She blushed as she sat next to him on the couch. "Well, thank you. I suppose I was being partly selfish in trying to get you to start dating again."

"Selfish? In what way? I've never known you to be the least bit selfish."

Once again, Daphne found herself blushing. "Well, I've been awfully worried about you lately. I've seen how lonely you've been since you and Mrs. Crane split up. I just thought maybe if you moved on, then I wouldn't have to see you in such pain."

The idea that Daphne could care about him this way took Niles by surprise. He'd always known she was a very kind person and a wonderful friend, but this was more than he'd expected. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Daphne smiled at him for a moment. "I'm sorry this didn't work out for you, Dr. Crane. But you know, you shouldn't give up. Your perfect woman could be right around the corner!"

_Or even closer than that_, Niles thought. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for everything tonight, really."

"It was nothing. I was just trying to be a friend!"

Something about the way she smiled at him made Niles dizzy for a moment. "You're beautiful." The words had slipped out before Niles knew what he was saying.

"What?" Daphne suddenly remembered all his compliments the night of the Snow Ball. The dress she'd worn was exquisite. But now, she wore a simple blouse and skirt. It wasn't what she'd have called an impressive outfit.

"You're beautiful, Daphne. Physically, I mean. But also inside. I've known that for a long time. But your actions tonight have shown me even more clearly how special you are."

"I don't understand. I thought Phyllis..." Daphne trailed off, unable to put her confusion into words.

"Daphne, when I said that I didn't have to leave Frasier's to ask the woman I loved on a date, it was because she was standing there in front of me. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry." Niles hung his head, now ashamed of his earlier cowardice.

Daphne reached out to gently squeeze his hand. "It's all right. You've been through a lot lately. You've got a right to be scared."

The feeling of her hand on his made Niles' heart skip a beat. He looked into her eyes. How was it possible for someone to be that beautiful, and yet not even see it? "I'm in love with you."

For a moment, Daphne was quiet. Even though he'd made his confession a moment ago, hearing that one powerful sentence was still a shock. But she looked at him, realizing for the first time just how handsome he was. She'd been so busy preparing the meal, she hadn't even noticed Dr. Crane's appearance until now. He'd always been a bit shy and vulnerable. It had made him incredibly endearing. He was a friend that she always felt safe with. But now, there was something more. She couldn't identify it, really. But it felt an awful lot like love. "I think I love you, too," she whispered.

Niles nearly asked her to repeat what she'd said. He couldn't believe his ears. But he could see it in her eyes now. They were different somehow. "Well, Daphne, it looks like we've got everything we need here for a romantic evening. What should we do?" He grinned.

"I'd love to," Daphne replied.

"Wonderful." Niles stood immediately, taking her hand in his. He carefully led her over to the table, where the meal still sat. He pulled out her chair for her, gesturing for her to sit. He made sure to push her back up to the table before seating himself. Daphne's roast looked perfect. It was like a picture straight from a cookbook. Niles could hardly wait to try it. He served Daphne first, before taking some himself. When he finally did taste it, he was not disappointed. "Daphne, this is delicious! You really are an excellent cook!"

Daphne blushed at his compliment. She wasn't used to being praised for her efforts in the kitchen. Part of her wondered if he was a bit biased, but she decided not to question it. "Thank you. The ingredients were all yours, you know."

Niles nodded. "Yes, but even when you have all the pieces there, it still takes something extra to create something truly magical."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Daphne replied. It was true in her life as well, she realized. All along, she'd had the best love story she could hope for right here. But she'd never even seen it until this one magical evening.

**The End**


End file.
